All things
by danascully1988
Summary: the missing scene from all things


A/N well... this is my second ever fic... written when I still had yahoo.. oh I still have that yahoo email haha but again I think i've fixed the problems I was having posting so here goes.. i've not edited anything or changed it it as I wrote it in 2010 :D pleas let me know if theres any issues

'All thing's' Happen for a reason (Version 1)

danascully1988 danascully1988 .uk

Date: 11/12/2010

Classification: MSR

Rating: NC 17 (Sex, Adult Theme's, mild Language)

Disclaimer: All Character's are Property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Production's and 20th Century FOX, I do not own them, I am not making any money from this, it's a bit of fun while we all Wait for The X-Files 3 in 2012.

Note's: Ok So we all do a story for All Thing's the night we al want to see lol so I thought seeing as ' The Truth' was such a great hit, I'd get this outta the way first.

Summary: This is the missing scene from All thing's you know where M&S get it on, we all want to see it, we still do so here's my version of event's.

Chapter 1

Mulder's apartment

Late evening.

So I sit here blabbing on to Scully, she seems to have had a life changing past few days. She goes quiet all of a sudden and when I turn around, she's fallen asleep, I guess life changing events must have tired her out. So I cover her with a blanket and cannot resist brushing that strand rebellious hair off her face to behind her ear, she looks so peaceful, so beautiful when she's sleeping, of course she does anyway but more so when she's sleeping. I get up and got to the kitchen for something to eat.

Mulder makes himself a sandwich, and a cup of coffee, then returns to sit next the Scully who is still dosing on the sofa. Switching on the TV and turning the Volume down low he hungrily eats and drinks before setting his empty cup and plate down on the coffee table. Reclining back to watch the TV, after 5 minutes or so he doses off to. Something e manages to do pretty well in Scully's presence.

Mulder wakes and glances at his watch, 10:25PM, he glances round, half expecting Scully to have woken and went home. To his surprise she still sleep's next to him.

"Bed I think" he whispers to himself while proceeding to slip to the edge of the sofa to stand

"Mulder" Scully's voice is groggy with sleep

Mulder turns to face her, her unruly hair causes him to smile gently, reaching once again to brush the stray strand behind her ear as he did earlier

"Sorry Scully, I didn't mean to wake you, I dosed off not long after you and was just heading to bed"

"It's ok Mulder, you didn't, my neck hurt's" she said quietly, rubbing it at the same time "what time is it?"

"do you want to take the bed? I don't mind, I'd rather you didn't drive. What with being so tired, you were out like a light Scully" his smile increasing as he said it

"sorry Mulder, I guess these last few days have just caught up with me, are you sure you don't mind me having the bed, I don't think I should drive either" she said bringing her feet off his coffee table with a sigh of relief

"No it's fine Scully" looking relieved she'd accepted is offer

if only you knew how much of a relief it is to hear you say that, you shouldn't be driving he thought to himself.

Scully stood and turned to mulder, "I'm just going to get a drink of water, my throats dry"

"I'll get it for you Scully, you'll never find anything in my kitchen, I re-arranged it last week when I couldn't sleep" heading off to the kitchen,

Scully headed for his room I wonder what it looks like these days

Scully perched herself on the edge of his bed, and removed her Jacket and rubbed her foot, while she could hear mulder clattering about in the kitchen, seems he couldn't find anything either, she chuckled at the thought of him hunting around for a glass.

Once he'd finally found where he'd put them he filled the glass and headed for the bedroom and when he saw Scully sitting on his bed his heart skipped a beat. Hundreds of thought's of her in his bed had passed through his mind before but now she was sitting there, looking thoughtful herself. He placed the glass down on his dresser and turned to leave

"Mulder"

"yes Scully?"

"Thank you for this" He turned around and she caught his eye's

"It's no problem scully, I'd rather you have the bed, I'm used to the sofa anyway, it's no biggie"

" No, that's not what I mean mulder. I mean thank you for today, for everything really….." She stopped there, although he could sense she wanted to say more`

"Don't be daft scully, I've not really done much" she removed her eye's from his and looked at her hands "What is it scully?"

"Nothing Mulder, honest it' nothing" Mulder approached the bed, and sat down next to her, placing his hand on her chin he turned her face towards him

"What is it scully?" he asked again

Not knowing how to put it into word's she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Mulder's eye's opened wide but as un expecting a he was he gladly returned the kiss, pressing his lips harder into hers. She parted her lips and allowed hiss tongue to enter her mouth. god he tastes so good, we shouldn't be doing this, but oh my god I want him so badly

She brought her hand to his face as they broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. They breathed deeply.

"sorry Mulder, I shouldn't have done that" she sighed.

"don't be sorry Scully" he put his hand on the back of her neck and tilted her face up to his before plunging in for a second taste. She let out a startled moan. This time there was no holding back, like they could read each other's mind they both started undoing the other's shirt buttons, one by one, until they could shove the shirts off to the ground. Still locked together at the lips mulder reached round and prised the clasp from her bra open, as she fondled with the button on his suit pants. Her bra fell down her arms and she dropped them to allow it to slip off to the floor as his hands came up to cup her breasts, she gripped tightly one hand on his neck the other on his side just above his hip.

Mulder pushed her back so she was lying propped up on her elbows he ran his hands from the dip of her neck down between her breasts to her skirt zipper where he made swift work of it, Looking up at her both smiling he raised on his knee's and pulled it down, panties as well, past her knee's where she removed one leg and brushed them off to the floor. Still kneeling he looked her over, the glint in his eye was lustful and scully raised herself up to kiss him. Her hands slowly hooking on the waste band of his pants and boxers, she slowly pulled them down his hips, teasing. Mulder gasped as his throbbing erection bobbed free, Scully's eye's had widened at the sight, which mulder smiled at, he leaned forward to kiss her, which she returned, more forcefully than the last time, while reaching down between them and stroking him. Mulder groaned into her mouth. He then moved to kiss down her throat running his hands down her body. His mouth following closely behind his roaming fingers, kissing the hollow between her breasts.

"Mulder?" she gasped

"mmmm hmmm"

"Come up here" she asked at the same time he put her nipple in his mouth, causing her to gasp again. She Pulled her hand away from his throbbing Member and grasped at his hair, Mulder continued lower, kissing his way down towards her apex, spreading her thigh's with his hand and lowered his Mouth to her burning Centre, Scully moaned in response and as he started to work her with his tongue her hands grasped tightly at the bed sheets. Gasping out his name long and slow, she grabbed at the back of his neck with one hand. Mulder proceeded to nibble along the inside of her thigh before returning to her clit.

"Mulder…" Scully Gasped Tightening her grip on his neck which only proceeded to encourage Mulder more. He sucked gently on her while flicking with his tongue, one hand reaching up to her breast to stroke her nipple. Scully arched her back, changing the angle of contact causing her to moan again, she could feel mulder smiling against her, he released her then, rising up to meet her with kisses till he finally met her lips. She smiled at him then with one quick movement she had him on his back, where she quickly straddled him.

Mulder Groaned as she run her hands down his body, grabbing his cock, where she slowly, agonisingly lowered herself down the length of him, causing them both to gasp. Mulder raised himself to his elbows to watch as Scully rode him slowly, grasping at his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh causing an altogether pleasant feeling, he sat up straight, grabbing her ass as he lowered his feet to the floor, nibbling at her neck, bringing yet another moan from her.

"Scully…your driving me crazy!…."

The only response he got was another moan, at which Scully proceeded to up the pace, bringing her lips to his throat, she bit down, not to hard but enough make him buck his hip towards her.

"You like that mulder?!" she whispered into his ear.

"mmmmm …yea….. I ….do" he replied in between his breaths which were now short gasps for air.

She proceeded to bite down on his neck again, while she stilled and ground herself against him, causing him to throw his head back and moan her name.

Bringing his hand up to the nape of her neck, the other to the bottom of her back, he flipped her onto her back, while remaining inside her, she moaned and tightened the grip she had on his neck, pulling him down for a long passionate kiss, tongue's colliding, when they broke the kiss she dragged her teeth across his bottom lip, leaving it red and swollen,

Backing her up the bed a bit before he started to thrust into her, mirroring the slow, agonising pace she had done while on top of him.

She moaned in both frustration and pleasure, she wanted to find release, knowing he did too so she raised up on her elbow and reached down to grab his ass with her free hand, pulling him towards her. "Harder Mulder…..Please" she gasped into is mouth before stealing another long taste of him. Mulder Groaned as she lay down and tilted her pelvis to hit a spot which she clearly enjoyed as she started moaning almost constantly, gasping his name clawing at his shoulders again.

His thrusting increased pace, feeling his release approaching, feeling scully grip him tighter he knew she was almost there too. Bending his head down he began to nibble at her neck again.

"mmmmmm…..Mulder!" sending a shockwave of electricity to his groin. "Scully….I'm gonnaaaa…..come…..oh God!"

At that she reached down to stroke her clit, Pushing her quickly over the edge "…oh…god…" she yelped shouting his name as her body convulsed with her orgasm, she pulled him over the edge with her, and he sunk his teeth into her neck thrusting a few times more before her came to a slow stop.

He rolled of her and they both lay panting, their body's glistening with a fine dew of sweat. Scully looked towards Mulder and sighed, her body finally beginning to recover.

"Mulder…" she asked hoping he'd not fallen asleep, but he turned his head towards her and smiled. "sssshhhh Scully, Don't question it….ok" She pondered his statement for only a second, before nodding and rolling to place her head on his chest. He brought a hand to her chin bringing her face to face with him, he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before saying "scully…I love you" She smiled back at him " I love you too Mulder" then stretching up they kissed once more before she replaced her head on his chest.

It wasnt long before sleep overtook them both, they slept silently, contented.

Scully awoke sometime later, slightly startled by her being naked, sprawled across someone's chest, someone who was also very naked. She looked up and then remembered who it was, her Partner, her Friend and now her lover. She glanced towards the alarm clock on the bedside Table 2am. She gently shook mulder, who mumbled in his barely awake state "Mulder, I'm gonna head home now….ok….just in case anyone spots me leave in the morning."

"Ok scully… probably a good idea.." He pulled her down and kissed her, long and slow before releasing her. She rose from the bed and proceeded to pick up her clothes, heading to the bathroom to clean herself up. She headed back t Mulder's bedroom to pick up her jacket, pulling it on over her shoulder's she paused before heading out the room….Out the door….to her home. Time Passes in Moments.


End file.
